What Took You So Long
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: Nico has been missing for six months and Dani just got fired from her job. Will Nico show up and who will call Dani looking to hire her?
1. Chapter 1

This has been the worst day of my life, Dani thought. Getting fired from the Hawks was a hard thing to bear.

Dani pulled in the driveway and into her carport. She rested her head against the back of the seat and just let the tears fall. They weren't falling just because of today's events, but because it had been six months since she had seen him. She hadn't received any texts or calls from him. OH how I miss him, she thought to herself. Dani slammed her hand against the steering wheel. It frustrated her. He frustrated her. She couldn't grasp how he could just leave and stay gone without a word. She was so angry at him and angrier with herself because she let him go. She regretted kissing Matt that night after the game.

As Dani was sitting there, her phone rang. When she looked down at it, she saw it was Ray J. She just let it ring because she wasn't in the mood to argue with him for the hundredth time since he left with Juilette. She finally got out of her vehicle and walked inside her house. It was getting late, so she headed straight for her bed. It took her no time to fall asleep.

Her phone ringing woke her the next morning. She was bound and determined not to set an alarm because she had planned to stay in bed all day. The number calling her, she didn't recognize, but she answered anyways. It was a company called V3 wanting her to come in for an interview sometime today. Dani set up an afternoon interview so she could sleep longer and take her time getting ready. Just as Dani was almost back asleep, she heard someone banging on her office door. "WHAT NOW," she almost yelled. She wrapped herself in her robe and went down to answer the door. It was a very pissed off Terrence.

"Dr. D, please tell me it's not true that you were fired today, he said pretty upset.

"Terrence, just calm down. Yes, I was fired, but that doesn't mean that I still can't see you here," she said with a hint of emotion. The look on TK'S face was almost unbearable. He was taking it pretty hard.

"Just when I start to get my life on track. What if I need you, Doc," he asked.

"Terrence, I will still be there for you. I'm just a phone call away, alright," she said trying to get him to calm down. Terrence finally calmed down and gave his doc a big hug. He thanked her for everything she has done for him.

As he was walking out the door, he looked backed and said, "if it wasn't for you and Nico, I don't know where I would be right now. You two make a great team. I sure was hoping you two would end up together, heck the whole team did."

As soon as Terrence left, Dani just sat down in her chair. Hearing him say that, only made her miss him more and regret not realizing her feelings for him sooner. "What took me so long," she whispered to herself. The thought of Nico being gone for six months only upset her more. She decided to send him a text.

Dani headed up to take a nice relaxing bath and to get ready for her interview. She had to admit she was extremely nervous and she wondered how they had heard about her.

Meanwhile, Nico sat in his car down the road from Dr. Santino's house. He couldn't risk her seeing him yet, but he wanted to keep an eye an her like he had off and on for the past six months. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Dani. He loved her like he had never loved anyone before in his life. Nico knows that when she sees him at the same place her interview is at, that she is probably going to be upset with him and he knows he will have lots and lots of explaining to do. He leaned back in his seat and thought about how much he has missed her and how hard these past six months have been without getting to see her, be close to her, show up in the middle of the night at her house, or pop up in her car. Everyday he wanted to text or call her, but he wanted her to contact him first because then, maybe just maybe, it meant she cared about him too. What's taking her so long to see it, he thought.

Nico closed his eyes and his phone buzzing, made him sit back up. When he looked at his phone and saw the text, his heart almost stopped. "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE AND STAY GONE FOR SIX WHOLE MONTHS WITHOUT EVEN SOME KIND OF TEXT THAT YOU ARE OKAY~D." Nico couldn't believe what he just read. He knew she would be upset with him. How can I ever get her to forgive me, but then he thought that the text was maybe a good sign as to how much she missed him. "Fingers crossed," he said to himself before realizing the time and having to head back for the big interview. He was so nervous about seeing her, but he was hoping afterwards they could go out and catch up. Nico decided to send her a short text back.

"What took you so long?~N" When Dani read this text it infuriated her, but at the same time she was wondering what exactly he meant by that. She didn't text back because she had to get going, but hopefully she would get time later to text him back. In the back of her mind she had been wondering for these past six months if he really even left town.

Dani pulled into the driveway and headed inside. This place is amazing, Dani thought to herself as she was called back by the owner himself. He seemed like a jerk. She didn't like his attitude and wasn't so sure if she would want to work for him. After a long conversation, the head guy said, "my head of security will show you around and fill you in a little bit more because I have a meeting out of town. Let me know your answer by tomorrow"and as he staring to walk out, he added, "my head of security is the one who highly recommended you for this job, so I think you two will get along fine. You will be doing a lot of working together," and he walked off.

It was then that she spotted him. A part of her wanted to run up and slap him, but the other part wanted to run up and hug him.

Nico gave Dani a double take, which didn't go unnoticed by her, but he could see the hurt in her eyes and he knew it was because of him.

Dani was the first to break and finally speak, "so you have worked here for six months?"

"A little over five months," Nico said back. He was surprised that she even said anything to him. They both walked a little closer to each other, but Dani suddenly stopped and said, "Nico, I can't do this," and she starting walking towards the door.

"No, Dani, WAIT," he said as he ran to catch up to her. "Just let me show you around. We don't have to talk if you don't want to, but I would like to talk and catch up." Nico reached and pulled her face up so he could look into those beautiful eyes of hers, "please," he added. He was desperate to talk to her. He had missed her so much and he wasn't going to hold anything back.

Nico pulled Dani down to his office. Dani had tears rolling down her face and that's when he realized he should have seen her at home because he knew she wouldn't just break down in front of anyone.

"I've missed you so much," Dani said emotionally. She said without even realizing it, but right now she didn't care. All she knew was she wanted Nico in her life and as more than a friend or co-worker.

Two weeks until the season premier. I've kind of based this story off of an interview I've seen and previews that I have seen. Hope you enjoy. To be continued soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews!

Nico just looked at her for a minute and just as he was about to say something back, Dani stood up and said, "I should go."

Nico walked over to the door and stood in front of it. He said, "no, I can't let you do that," in a low tone. Nico threw up a prayer that she would at least listen to him for just a second and then hopefully they could leave and go talk somewhere else. "Just let me show you around. If you want to leave afterwards, that's fine, but at least give me a chance to explain myself," Nico said softly as he gently grabbed Dani's arm.

Dani just looked up at Nico and she saw several emotions false through his face, love, hurt, forgiveness, and sadness. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him. After all, it was her fault for kissing Matt after that game. "Okay, show me around, but can we talk afterwards," Dani asked sweetly.

"I thought you would never asked," Nico said with a light smile and as Dani was about to open the door, Nico added, "I've missed you too, Dani, SO MUCH." He pulled Dani into him for a hug. They pulled away at the same time and walked out the door.

Nico showed her around and explained to her how everything worked. "So, you've officially been given the tour," Nico said with a big smile on his face.

"Interesting place. I can see why you took on this new challenge," Dani said as she mirrored Nico's smile back to him.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Nico just blurted out without even thinking. It came out before he could catch it and Dani knew he was thinking too much on what he just said.

Dani grabbed Nico's hand and said, "you know what you just said is okay. Thank you and no, I have never been told that."

"Look Dani, I really want us to sit down and talk about a few things. Do you have any plans later tonight," he asked.

"Well, I was hoping I had plans," Dani said jokingly.

Nico didn't quite check on and he gave Dani a weird look.

"With you, silly," Dani said laughing.

"Haha! Cute," Nico said. Dani's phone buzzed and when Nico saw that she was done responding to a text, he added. "I have a few things to finish up here, but how bout I come over around six. I'll pick up a pizza and movies."

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a bit then," Dani said as she squeezed Nico's hand that she had been holding for the past couple minutes.

As Dani was about to walk off and let go of his hand, Nico softly pulled her back into him and said softly and in a husky tone, "by the way, you deserve to be told everyday just how beautiful you are. He kissed her hair and added, "I'll see you in a bit."

The whole way home all Dani could think about was Nico. He made her feel special when he told her she needed to be told how beautiful she was everyday. No man has ever told her that, except Nico.

Nico went back to his office to finish up a few things, but he was a little distracted. Dani was all he could think about. He couldn't grasp how he made it six months without any contact from her. He was extremely excited about tonight. He knew he had to put it all out there on the line because he didn't want to risk losing her again.

Dani didn't really know what to wear. She couldn't stop wondering if Nico would be in his usual fancy attire. "I'd give anything to see him in some sweat pants and t-shirt," she said out loud as she was doing last minute straighting of the house. She was nervous. She decided on a pair of jeans with a Old Navy tee and decided to stay bare foot.

On Nico's way over he decided to stop and buy Dani some flowers. He had already bought the pizza and rented the movies. He held on to the steering wheel harder than he thought he was. He wondered if she was as nervous as he was. This would be new to him. He had never been with a woman who would eat take out and watch rented movies. He was use to women who wanted everything fancy, but not Dani and that is one of the many things that he loves about her.

Dani looked at the clock when she heard the doorbell. It was ten minutes until six. She knew Nico would be early, but Nico has never rang the doorbell. He always knocks, but then again this is the first time he has shown up here at a decent hour. When Dani opened the door, there stood Matt all dressed up and after Dani took in Matt's appearance, Dani gave Matt a look that he didn't miss and it made him a little angry.

"Matt, you shouldn't be here. You need to go. We have nothing to talk about," Dani said as she looked over at Nico's car finally about turn in.

Matt was too caught up in his own little world to notice Nico pulling up and he told Dani, "I'm not leaving. I came here to see if I could take you out to dinner and we could catch up on a few things with the team."

"No, I'm not going out to eat with you. I already have plans tonight. I would like you to leave," Dani said as she looked over at Nico who was walking up behind Matt.

Nico noticed the exchange between them and saw Dani's expression. "Donnelly, I believe Dani told you to leave. Now if you would be so kind and excuse yourself from the premises, so we can begin our evening, I would appreciate it," Nico said with a smirk on his face that Dani found very attractive.

Matt turned around and was about to smart off to Nico, but when he saw the flowers, pizzas, and movies, it upset him even more. He said, "and how long have you two been together?"

"That's none of your business," Dani said without missing a beat. "Fine, have it your way," Matt said and walked off finally.

Nico gave Dani a smile and Dani told him, "thank you for rescuing me." She just wanted to wrap her arms around him and hug and kiss all over him.

Nico handed Dani the flowers and said, "Flowers for the beautiful lady and you rescued me a long time ago."

Dani was speechless after that statement and really didn't know how to respond to that. She decided to go with, "thank you for the flowers." Both were nothing but smiles. This would be the best night either one of them had in six months!

Hope you are enjoying this story. Please review and leave comments. I love reading them.


End file.
